The present invention relates to a chassis system for commercial vehicles.
Chassis systems for commercial vehicles are known from prior art. Mostly, the axle for a commercial vehicle is spring-mounted to one or more linkage elements and the suspension element to the vehicle frame, where a connection exists between the linkage element and the axle of the vehicle, preferably by means of welding. A disadvantage of welding processes is that, due to the high local temperature acting upon the linkage element and the vehicle axle, structural breakdowns and material stresses may occur. Known as an alternative solution is a force-fitted connection between vehicle axle and the linkage element, in particular by expanding the vehicle axle in the area of the linkage element, where, however, the force-fitted connection often is insufficient for transferring the high torsional and bending moments acting on the linkage element and the vehicle axle.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a chassis system which is easy to produce and meet the stability requirements for its application in commercial vehicles.